


There's something 'bout his manners

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prositutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: In which I write porn and go hide in the corner for the rest of eternity
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	There's something 'bout his manners

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend but I spend so damn long on it and suffered so of course I am posting it

Seokjin is two more shots away from being wasted , he's leaning half on jimin whos leaning halfway on Sanduel whos snoring like a truck when Jaehwan pipes from his seat, swaying a little, eyes unfocused

“what are prostitutes?” and seokjin sobbers up at the question quicker than a snap of fingers. He knows he should be that surprised that his friend doesn't know what a prostitute is, considering how… innocent and childlike he is but he still is surprised.

  
  


And he takes a deep breath. Time to corrupt an innocent soul with sinful knowledge

.

Jaehwan stands there fiddling with the sleeves of his light pink sweater, he has no idea how he ended up in front of the hotel room. He bites his lower lip enough for it to sting and turn red. Damn seokjin for abandoning him at the parking area, what the hell is he supposed to do anyway.

He knows what he's supposed to do. He doesn't know how to do it without freaking out. He stands there for unknown minutes until finally he swipes the keycard in the lock of the room and is greeted by cold air and strong scent of something he doesn't recognize.

His trembling feet thankfully don't fail him once he enters the room and shuts the door behind him. His brain screams at him that that was his last chance to back out and he just closed the door to his escape but fuck he paid a very unhealthy amount of his monthly salary for this and his heart is already beating in anticipation but his stomach and legs are another story.

The room is lightly lit and there's a big bed on one corner, a sofa on the other corner, on that sofa sits his doom. The most beautiful man he's seen in the last decade and he looks so young and boyish that Jaehwan thinks why such A young boy is in this line of work. But then again he's also just 23 and here he is, standing in a one night stand hotel room , gaze locked with his hook up- prostitutes for the night.

“sweetheart” the boy says, smile creeping on his face as he stands up and Jaehwan has to do a double take before remembering that he's just playing a role

But it becomes awfully hard to remember that when the boy comes to stand in front of him, so close that their feet touch. It becomes even harder to remember that when the boy holds Jaehwan's face in his hands and kisses him. And Jaehwan is sure he's floating on air because the kiss is so soft and gentle which is _not_ what he requested when he filled his form.

“you look so tense babe” the other man says , Jaehwan's breath hitch at the sight of having him so close and every nerve jumping with anticipation. “do you want me to help you relax?” he's being asked but he can't process and answer because there are lips on his earlobe,nibbling small pecks.

“jaehwan, tell me what you want babe” _right,_ he wrote his name in the form and Oh- the lips have moved downwards to his jaw and now to his neck and Jaehwan is still standing there awkwardly hands on his side, trying to make sense of everything, because it may look simple with hands around his waist and lips on his neck bit in his mind everything is exploding and he has no idea where the strength in his legs is coming from because he is sure he is not standing on his own

How did he even get here even

_._

_._

_._

_Why would you even think about giving me this?" Jaehwan groans looking at the flyer and Seokjin simply arches an eyebrow._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Because, my dear, you haven't gotten any action in months."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Jaehwan gasps, feeling the tip of his ears grow hotter. "That's not true!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _It is true._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Months, Jae, I feel like breathing air could get you hard at this point."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Stop talking about my dick." Jaehwan all but screeches, and here he thought Hakyeon was shameless._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Listen, it's not like I'm forcing you." Seokjin pulls back his brown hair and grins. "If you wanna have a good time then go. If not, just throw the damn thing in the trash. No one will know."_

_“also, you were so engrossed when I told you about what prostitutes were, I thought you would like to experience, besides, I already told you...I trust the people who run this thing, know some of them personally “_ _  
  
_

_“it's up to you love”_

_  
_ _Jaehwan tries to reply that, no, that is not the point; the point is that his best friend just felt like casually dropping a Prostitute agency flier on him like no big deal. But he can't even start saying so as a waitress starts walking to their table and he quickly grabs the damn flier and shoves it in the back-pocket of his jeans, flushing red in a moment._ _  
_ _  
_ _And Seokjin..._ _  
_ _  
_ _That shit looks so damn pleased with himself that Jaehwan feels like kicking that pretty face of his._

_He does, later….with his socked feet when they're lounging on the couch_

  
  


.

.

.

He comes back to reality when he starts getting dragged by his wrist towards the bed. Heat coils in his stomach and he's already hot from the anticipation of what's to come. On the short way to bed he catches sight of the coat that looks very much like a uniform, with a name tag thrown carelessly on the couch. . .

It's says _Hyuk,_ and Jaehwan's brain immediately remembers that yes, he was given given a full descriptive card of rules and policies for tonight including the name...which he forgot the moment he walked in the hotel

And suddenly he's being thrown on the bed, his body lands with with a bounce and in the blink of an eye, _Hyuk_ is on him. Towering, hands on both sides of his waist on the white sheets, legs folded on his one side and his face is hovering over Jaehwan's. His gaze is intense as it feels like he'll pour holes if he keeps staring like that.

It's too much intensity and Jaehwan feels sweat forming on his forehead, and a nervousness that wasn't these a while ago is back.

Suddenly he's not sure if he had the right idea coming here, and _certainly_ not the right idea signing up for “Bondage” ...even if he selected “Light bondage”;it still feels scary now because his prostitute is an absolute giant (although his face is still young and soft) and Jaehwan doesn't really know if he can take it if the man is as big as his body gives the idea.

“Jaehwan, sweetheart, relax. “ Hyuk says, after moments of eye contact, sitting back a little, his voice heavier than before and Jaehwan forces his mind to relax and focus on the other man's voice, as he murmurs pet names, his hands roaming soft but firm on his arms and thighs

When he does relax, he doesn't need to say it out loud because he's already being kissed roughly, and hardly by Hyuk, teeth cackling and skin rubbing together. In the haze of the kiss jaehwan doesn't realize that his shirt is yanked off completely until the cold air hits him.

He gasps for air when the part but very soon gasp for a different reason , _Hyuk's_ mouth on his collar bone, teeth grazing and licking his sensitive spots

He arches when Hyuk bites a small bite and feel his length grow harder, against the fabric of his jeans. Hyuk's lips keep doing sinful things with Jaehwan’s own, and Hyuk’s lips are so addicting, like a drug, Jaehwan can't get enough, he only notices his hands are being pinned above his head when he feels the cold steel come in contact with his skin.

Oh… he thinks. And with a click, his hands are tied by actual handcuffs to a rope previously tied to the head board. Jaehwan tries not to let panic or nervousness overtake and relaxes himself as Hyuk's hands work on his jeans. He moans, arching up to gain more contact when the prostitutes hand touch past the bulge in his boxers.

But those too are yanked down and before he can gather his thoughts, try to calm his overbearing excited heart, Hyuk is parting his legs with those beautiful hands of his . His eyes are still trained on Jaehwan's face, face devoid of any emotions but even his hard and schooled features are so beautiful that Jaehwan aches to kiss him again.

He thinks if he knew prostitutes were this god damn hot he would have come sooner.

He feels the softness of fabric on his ankle and tear his gaze away from Hyuk's eyes, who has moved further down the bed, to look at where he is working his hand and surely there are two black laces if cloth being tied to his ankle to another two pieces of rope and just at the thought of being restricted like this sends a wave of arousal down his spine straight to his length that is awkwardly arched between his legs, exposed to the cold air.

Soon Hyuk is back, and when he takes his shirt off jaehwan gasps, because how can someone so young have such a beautifully toned chest.

“Like what you see? “ he asks, pride imminent in his voice, smirking, but before Jaehwan can try and answer there asks lips invading his own, tongue forcing its way inside, licking and tasting and Jaehwan wants to scream because being tied like this is already tortured, he's not sure he can last if he keeps being kissed like this too

Soon enough, between kisses on his jaw and lips, without any prompting, because of course this is all professional, he feels fingers between his legs

Jaehwan gasps, in hyuk's mouth when a lubed finger starts circling around his rim, teasing and applying a nice pressure every time it moves closer to his hole.

"This is all good" Hyuk says. "Nothing bad with this, mh? I'm gonna make you feel good, you'll like it."  
  
Jaehwan swallows. "Yeah." Trying to concentrate on the feeling and tearing his gaze away from how Hyuk's eyes shine when he speaks   
  
Hyuk keeps this going for a few minutes. Just circling his rim, there are moments when Jaehwan thinks he will actually start pressing his finger inside but he doesn't, he teases him and eases him into the feeling. Before he knows it, Jaehwan is feeling too hot and his dick is twitching beneath his stomach. He wants it. Now he actually wants it, he's getting hard and the pressure and teasing are starting to make him crave for it. The tug of rope on his ankles and the cuffs on his wrists make it even more unbearable because this is all torture, slow amd teasing and he wants to scream for more   
  
He opens his mouth to say something, maybe to actually urge Hyuk to do what he has to do, but the other beats him to it.   
  
Jaehwan gasps when he feels the finger slowly slide past his rim without much resistance thanks to the lube.

“Does that feel good?” he's being asked so he nods, eyes still close

“words darling” the voice is suddenly hard and commanding and Jaehwan's eyes shot open. He manages to find his voice and say yes

“good boy” the praise sends waves of pleasure to all the right places, he always had it hard for being praised.

"More?" He isn't sure if he's the one who said that.  
  
"Already more?" The prostitute asks, but there's a teasing tilt to his voice as he slowly starts pulling his finger back, the pad of it dragging along his walls.   
  
Jaehwan hums, a sound that is already too close to a moan.   
  
Hyuk starts thrusting his finger in and out in an excruciatingly slow rhythm, leaving small kisses on his shoulder, making sure that he caresses his walls and never truly pulling out.   
  
Jaehan chokes on air at the slow building pleasure, his dick fully hard beneath him, the pressure on it almost hurts but he likes it, he always liked it like that, he never had it this slow before and gently pressing of metal on his wrist makes it even better, a little feeling of restriction and being at someone's mercy.

A stranger's mercy ...his mind unhelpfully supplies but he throws it back . He remembers his safe word...  
  
Hyuk suddenly adds another finger and Jaehwan’s hand grasps at the white sheet, the stretch feels unpleasant for a moment before he starts getting used to it and _god_ it does feel good. Hyuk's fingers are long and stretch him so nicely, he's careful and even if he is teasing him, it all feels too good, too much, he tugs at the other man's lips eagerly, trying to minimize his moans

There's a nice veil laying itself over Jaehwan's mind as he allows himself to get a bit lost in the pleasure, something that numbs him enough to make him grow a bit braver. He doesn't even realize what he's doing once he starts rutting upward, his hips bucking slowly as he drags his presses his hard cocktail against the rough denim of Hyuk's jeans. The other man smirks, teasing with his eyes, and makes to unbuckle his belt with the free hand.

“someone is impatient” Hyuk says as he keeps moving his fingers, he's dragging the pads along his walls, thrusts getting slightly faster and deeper.

“you're a goddamn tease, it's been forever” Jaehwan managed to say, trying to sound pissed at being teased and made eager, but ends up pouting a little.

“cute” hyuk says and before Jaehwan can bask in the compliment there's another hard push if fingers and he screams, back arching, hands tugging at the ropes, he's frantic with his movements and the bed creaks with his movement

“you like that sweetheart?”  
  
Hyuk smirks, that little shit, just a slight curl of his lips. Jaehwan nods a bit, settling back on the bed “now I need you to lift your hips up for me. Can you do that, can you be a good boy Jaehwan ?"   
  
He nods, a little out of it because Hyuk is still moving his fingers, thrusting them deep.   
  
Shakily, he moves his legs forward until he manages to lift his hips up, making an embarrassing sound at the idea of being so exposed. The feeling of cold air against his hole makes him clench more and Hyuk moves away from his face and hums, sliding a hand under his thigh and placing it in his lap, Jaehwan takes his time to admire how hot the other looks, only in his unzipped jeans, sitting on his knees between Jaehwan's legs that are tied to the bed, opening and leaving his exposed.   
  
Suddenly, without any warning, Hyuk moves his fingers and there's pressure against his prostate. Jaehwan moans high, his body tensing with the mind-numbing spark of pleasure that hits him.

Oh —oh my God," Jaehwan keens, his back arching to get a better angle. "Hyuk—"  
  
"Feels good?" The other asks, his voice sounds a little more on edge than before.   
  
"'A’amazing."   
  
"Do you wanna feel even better babe?"   
  
He nods, a sense of anticipation settling in his chest. So Hyuk starts rubbing the pads of his fingers over the bundle of nerves with just the perfect amount of pressure and he swears he sees white for a moment.   
  
His thighs start shaking as he whimpers brokenly, arching and gasping for breath, his cock is so hard and he hasn't been touched once, it hurts in a way that he actually likes and he knows he's dripping precum all over the white sheet but he doesn't care. Hyuk's mouth is back on his own, the other hand went up to rub fingers on his wrists. Jaehwan's had good sex before but this feels so overwhelming, all the pleasure focused on that particular spot, but it still spreads through his body, leaving him shaking and gasping as he tries to keep his moans to himself, he's not sure if he can keep himself from coming for long   
  
"You're doing so well," Hyuk murmurs, the praise makes something warm burst in Jaehwan's chest, coloring his cheeks "And you sound so cute, too. Such a good boy”

"More? Do you want another finger?"  
  
"Mmmh, I dunno." He seriously doesn't know, his head is a mess. All he knows is that he's fucking himself on the man's fingers   
  
"Fuck, look at you, such a beautiful eager slut." Hyuk's free hand is now on Jaehwan’s cheek. "So fucking pretty, such a good boy."   
  
Jaehwan is not going to survive this. He's this close to losing it and he's pretty sure he's saying uncohert things.   
  
And he doesn't even care. All he cares about is having more of this, have this pleasure keep on going for so long that it leaves him breathless and sore, he wants to come but he also wants this to never end.   
  
It's almost feeling like too much, he's so sensitive and everything is so hot and wet, there's lube trickling down his inner thighs, he's making a mess and he loves it.   
  
"Such a pretty boy” he arches, at the praise at the lips on his chest. At the hand raking nails on the inside of his thoughts, the metal painful against his slender wrist, he wants more, and he's being teased, tortured slowly, just like he asked

Hyuk press the pads of his fingers against his prostate and presses down, at the same time rolling his tongue around his nipples, he chokes on a sob and arches his back even more, it pulls on the rope on his feet uncomfortably but l it still feels so good  
  
"Wanna come," Jaehwan whimpers, voice high "Can I? Can I come”

“look at you, such a good boy asking for permission, can you be a good boy for a little longer” Hyuk asks, breath hot against his ears, voice husky and on the edge and Jaehwan nods, but not before seeing Hyuk's hand inside his own pants. The image so erotic and and arousing

“can I come, I'll be good” he pouts, there are tears in his eyes and he wants more, he wants a cock instead of fingers, a touch on his throbbing length but he can't wait any longer he wants to come

“ok, baby, you can come” and fingers push into him, at the right spot, a hand wrapped around his length and that's all it takes, one stroke of a lubed hand, hard and fast on his length for him to come, screaming like all banshee, hands desperate to hold onto something but tied helplessly above him, back arching, white substance flying all over his stomach hot and heavy.

“you scream so beautiful baby, I bet you'll scream louder when you come from my cock”

“yes, oh god please” he gasps, clenching his fists, not down from his high and before he can even think again on his words he's being pushed back, on the bed, his arched back once again touching the soft sheets

And there are lips on his own, fingers thrusting harder inside his hole, sensitive and clenching still, the other hand moving harder, faster, slick and precise on his length, that is certainly defying some common rules of being sensitive after release and already getting harder It takes him just a few more minutes his stomach clenches painfully, hole tightening around Hyuk’s fingers as the man rubs his prostate and strokes fast his cock. He comes with a choked moan, swallowed by Hyuk's mouth on his, he spilling in Hyuk’s fist and on the sheet for the second time that night

  
  


This time, thankfully he's given time to regain his breath. He gasps full mouthfuls of air to try and get his breathing normal, Hyuk's hands have come to hold his tied wrists again and mouth nipping at his ear lobe with the praises of _good boy, you did so well_ and Jaehwan whimpers at the pleasure that goes through him.

“do you want me to fuck you again, baby, actually fuck you this time?” Hyuk asks, eyes meeting his own making Jaehwan swallow and nod.

“how about you suck me off first, like the good boy you are and maybe I'll fuck you this time” he notices his wrists are being freed from the ropes and Hyuk grabs at his waist, lifting him up and crashing their lips together...all while cuffing his hands back again behind his back. Jaehwan takes a hard intake of breath when arousal hits him from the new position if his bondage.

He keeps his eyes trailed on hyuk's face as his mouth leaves small kisses and bites down his collarbone and shoulder and to his thighs that are twitching with sensitivity and anticipation for more when his legs and relaxes untied and he being shoved back, both calves being tied to his thighs by a new pair of ropes

“Such a good little slut tied up like that . Color?”

“G-green’ jaehwan mwels, trying to move forward on his knees to take a kiss that he's aching for, the bounds on his hands feel so good and the thought of being tied on his knees makes him more aroused, like he hadn't just come twice a few minutes prior

Hyuk grabs the bottle of lube again, placing the opening of the bottle right against Jaehwan’s entrance and squirts it right into him. He moans into the pillow from where he was pushed earlier, face buried in the soft fabric, as the lube drips down his ass. Hyuk bends over him and leans in behind his ear to whisper, “be a good boy and I will reward you depending on how good you do?”  
  
Jaehwan quickly turns his head and nods eagerly, arms moving helplessly against his restraints when he feels Jaehwan’s half clothed, hard member.

Hyuk gets off the bed and quickly pulls his pants and underwear down, throwing them away in a corner as he crawls back on the bed. He slides an arm underJaehwan’s shoulders and props him up against the pillows, turning him, making sure his back is supported and his arms are placed well behind him before throwing his legs over the Jaehwan ’s torso, grabbing his shaft and aiming the tip at Jaehwan’s mouth.  
  
“Open up baby,”Hyuk commands, placing a hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder for support. He's leans his head back when the warmth of his mouth encloses his cockhead, hissing when Jaehwan tightens the suction and pushes his head forward until his lips are halfway Hyuk’s length, carefully relaxing his throat. If there's one thing he's good at, it's giving blowjobs

“You accept what I give or don’t without complaining, you spoiled, little slut,” Hyuk says, pulling his length back a bit then suddenly pushing the rest of his shaft heavily into Jaehwan’ mouth until the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat. He gags a little, wincing, saliva dripping down his chin and tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he squirms against his restraints again.  
  
Hyuk pulls back once, to ask him for color then begins thrusting in back and forth at a steady pace, hips rolling slow but hard and he makes sure that Jaehwan’s nose meets his abdomen every time before pulling back.

Hyuk reaches down, to take one of Jaehwan's nipple in his fingers and twirl around them, Jaehwan jumps in surprise at the sensation He makes another high-pitched whimper and Hyuk pulls his dick out completely, grabbing the hair at the back of his head, pulling his head back, and Jaehwan's mouth hangs open, tongue chasing the other's dick and saliva lewdly dripping from his swollen, pink lips.

“You like that baby?”

“Yeah” says breathily, taking large breaths before leaving his mouth open, waiting for Hyuk’s cock to fuck his mouth again.

Grabbing Jaehwan ’s head with both hands again, Hyuk resumes with fucking hiss face. He relishes the feeling of his tongue pressing hard under his shaft, lips wrapped tightly around his girth. He’s sucking Hyuk and bobbing his head onto hid length simultaneously as hard as he could.

“You suck like a miracle Jaehwan, such such a g-good boy” Hyuk's voice is breathy and on edge as he pulls back and and Jaehwan feels proud at the praise

Hyuk aligns himself holding his shaft to his tip to Jaehwan’s entrance. He’s just pushed the head in when Jaehwan shuts his eyes and begins shaking his head, pitiful cries escaping his mouth as he twitches and squirms against his restraints again trying to get them off.

‘’r...red” he barely whispers but Hyuk hears him

He pulls out immediately, kissing Jaehwan’s wet lashes, the motion so soft and tender making Jaehwan loose grip of reality of who he is with, how this isn't real. “Shh, shh, baby I’m here—what’s wrong? Does it hurt?” Hyuk asked worriedly, genuine worry and Jaehwan think that it's sweet how he's worried about a client when all his job is to tend to his physical needs and requirements, not his emotional ones.

“I..I want to….” Jaehwan tries, but fails his eyes fixed on the straps on his legs and somehow Hyuk knows what he's trying to say… there are tears streaming down his face and he's still hard but not painfully so. “I want to hold you… I'm sorry, you don't have to hold..m this is…” Hyuk watches him attentively, waiting for him to continue and all the intensity is gone, just boyish features and soft face that jaehan realizes he likes so much “I know this isn't professional for you...but I'm not used to this, it's okay if you don…”

“shh, it's alright baby, it's alright” Hyuk softly presses his lips to his own, the motion a little tensed but sweet starting to unbuckle the leather around his calves. Once they’re off, he coaxes him on his belly, setting his arms free. As soon as they’re off, he turns Jaehwan to kiss him again, and Jaehwan let's his arm circle around hyuk's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

“Jaehwan. ..” Hyuk asks, all the acting tone of his voice gone “do you want to continue?” the worrying edge in his voice gives away his young age, unsure and sweet and Jaehwan grins, something blooming under his chest that isn't lust or anticipation

Hyuk loosens his hold and lays down properly. Once he’s relaxed, he grabs the lube again and quickly slicks himself up, then aligns his cock to his asshole again. He pushes in, the moan that slips from Jaehwan's lips, He keeps pushing until he’s fully seated inside the tight, wet heat around his throbbing cock feeling like heaven judging from his expressionz  
  
“Feels good, Jae, baby,” he says as he bends down, placing his elbows beside Jaehwan’s head. He’s looking dazedly at him, jaw dropped. “Does it feel good, baby?”   
  
“Feels good, Hyuk” Jaehwan replies, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck again. He locks his ankles behind him and bucks against the thick, hard cock—thicker, warmer than any of the foreplay fingers from earlier—and he moans the same time Hyuk groans in pleasure

Hyuk doesn’t waste any time and begins fucking into him relentlessly. He makes a strangled moan and tightens his hold around the younger, The slick sounds of their fucking echo in the room, every jab of Hyuk’s cock at Jaehwan’s prostate making him moan until he’s fully hard again, cum dripping from his slit and onto the dried cum on his belly. Hyuks fucking into Jaehwan so hard and he’s taking him so__

  
Jaehwan makes another strangled sound. Hyuk can’t look down because he is still holding tightly onto him, but he knows he's about to come again. “Can you come again baby? Can you give me one more?”   
  
He whimpers, breathing heavily against Hyuk’s ear. “Hng—ah—Hyuk ah yes—ah! Hyuk I’m coming, I’m coming H Hyuk ahh—”   
  
And then Jaehwan’s ass is clenching hard around Hyuk’s cock as he comes for the third time, face scrunching in painful pleasure as he shoots out whatever’s left in him, splattering hot, white mess on his and Hyuk’s chests. He cries from oversensitivity as Hyuk continues to fuck him open until he feels his cock throb heavily clenched between Jaehwan’s tight heat and he comes, spilling all his cum inside the condom. He chases his orgasm until Jaehwan’s a sobbing mess under him, his arms sliding down Hyuk's body to grab tightly at his biceps, whimpering at the overwhelming feeling and emotions clouding him.

He feels being gently laid back and kissed once last time that feels too much affectionate in the kind of setting he's in before he passes out.

  
  


He doesn't remember much after that, but he wakes up to an empty room, his clothes at the same place he left them and no prostitute or even a trace of him.

  
  


It's two weeks later that he gets the message

_Hi._

_I got your number from Seokjin hyung._

_I'm Hyuk. From last week. This isn't a business call dw i just wanted to make sure you were okay since I didn't get to ask because you passed out_

Jaehan stares at the phone for too long before he shyly types a shirt reply

_“Hi. Hyuk, I am fine, thnx_ ”

The reply comes after he finishes his next class

_That's good. A word of advice Hyung …”_

Jaehwan raises his eyebrow at the honorific

_You don't just book your first ever session with an unknown prostitute for BDSM. Only saying this bc you're Jin hyung’s friend but there are weird people for this job as well._

Oh...Jaehwan thinks.

“it wasn't bdsm” he replies through heated cheeks

_Yeah, light or heavy it's the same_

_I talked to hyung but he said since it's me he won't tell you to change it. Just fyi. I'm not a creep even if you are a little dumb._

“this isn't very professional “ he adds a winking emoji

_Dumb but very loud and pretty._

Jaehwan grins at the message feeling giddy when he bumps into someone in the corridors. A string of apologies come his way and he blindly takes the offered hand, grabbing his phone and bag from the floor but freezes when he comes face to face with the other person.

The other boy too freezes. Hands hovering in the air, and they both stare with horror and surprise at each other for a few seconds before the other boy runs, faster than anything down the corridor

Jaehwan wants to laugh and scream at the same time but he keeps his composure, bending down to pick the single notebook the other boy dropped.

The name field says “Han Sanghyuk” and Jaehwan think this is as cliche as it can get

**Author's Note:**

> Please,I don't know what I was thinking when writing this but *zips lips* let's never talk about it again OK! 👌


End file.
